Ravens at the Oscars
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: The movie based on Lucas's book has been nominated for some Academy Awards. Who ill walk away with the golden statue? And what has lead them to where they are today?
1. The Red Carpet

**Hello! This is my first One Tree Hill fic. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Red Carpet

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! If you're lucky enough to be where I'm standing, then you are among the glitz and glamour tonight as Hollywood's biggest stars come out for the 82nd Annual Academy Awards!"

Men and women everywhere were standing around babbling away to one another. Cameras and lights flashed all around them as they glided down the red carpet. They each wore a gown or tux and the sparkle and shine on them was dazzling. Especially a group of five who slowly made their way to the announcer that was currently on camera.

"I'm Marvin McFadden and here is the moment I've been waiting for. I am with my personal friends here to promote their movie, Ravens!" He smiled widely as they all gathered more closely to their great friend, affectionately known to them as Mouth.

"The movie is up for five awards tonight, including Best Picture and Best Director. I'd like to start by talking to my good friend and mastermind behind the book from which the film was adapted, Lucas Scott!"

The lights and cameras around them focused on a young, handsome blonde man who stood in the center of the group.

"So, Lucas," Mouth continued, "what is it like to have your story come this far?"

"Well," Lucas smiled his squinty smile, "it's not just my story, it's our story." He gestured to his friends and family around him. " And it's amazing that we can just all be here to share this experience together. That includes you, Mouth."

Mouth just stood there in silence and stared at Lucas in shock. Lucas noticed the look and then realized his mistake. He instantly made to correct it. "I mean, Marvin." Then he whispered to Mouth, "Sorry."

Mouth turned back to the camera. "It's alright, Luke. Well folks, you now know my childhood nickname. Now that I think about it, I'm quite proud of it. It's part of who I am."

As he began to zone out, his friends cleared their throats. He eventually snapped back into reality. "O, right. Well, next question, Luke. What is the greatest thing that came out of this story?"

"That's easy. My two favorite people in the world. I got married right before the movie wrapped up to this gorgeous woman next to me, and we have an amazing boy at home waiting for us." He looked at his wife lovingly, who wore a sparkling black spaghetti strapped gown and a smile just as wide as her husband's.

Mouth smiled at the happy couple. "That's terrific, you guys. So, how is the wife feeling now that the fairy tale has finally come true?"

Peyton Sawyer Scott stepped closer to the microphone that Mouth was using. Her hair was shoulder length, curled, and pinned up on the left side. Her right hand was locked with her husband's left.

"Well, like you said Marvin, it's a fairy tale. And you know me, I never really was much for those. But now, I am truly happy, and my feelings have changed, thanks to my guys." She gave Lucas a loving smile.

"Everyone loves a happy ending," Mouth continued cheerily. "And Lucas and Peyton aren't the only ones here who have it. Nathan and Haley Scott also are very happy together." he made his way over to the dark-haired man on the right and the brunette beauty attached to his arm.

"Well, we've hit some snags Marvin, but I think that's what made us stronger. As people, and as a family," Haley responded. She was wearing a wine colored strapless gown with a very elegant up do. Her husband, dressed in all black with a deep red rose pinned to his coat to match his wife, was next to speak. "Definitely. I'm very proud of the people next to me and am glad that we can share our story with others."

"Who'd have thought that residents of Tree Hill would be at the Oscars!" chimed in a energetic Brooke Davis, who could no longer contain her enthusiasm. She wore a midnight blue curve-hugging gown. Her hair was inspired by the 1940's and she had a red rose pinned in the right side of her hair to match the color of her lips. In response to her outburst, her friends laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman, Brooke Davis, costume designer for the film. So, Brooke, what is one thing you would like to get out of tonight?"

"Oh, that's easy, Marvin," Brooke said in her raspy voice. Then she went up to him and whispered something in his ear. The rest of the group looked confused as Mouth began to speak into the mic again.

"Ok, folks. I just have one more question, which is standard procedure on a night like tonight. Who are you wearing?"

The gang all looked at each other and smiled. They had been forced to rehearse this response since their outfits for the even were given to them. They all turned back to Mouth and spoke in unison as they exclaimed, "Brooke Davis!"

As they gave their response, Brooke clapped and squealed in delight. "Yay! My wish has finally come true!", referring to her wish from her high school days to have an Oscar winner wear her dress to the Oscars. Of course, they weren't officially Oscar winners yet, but it still counted.

They had all lost track of time, and before they knew it there was a crew member on the side of Mouth telling him the red carpet was over.

"Well folks, it looks like this is a wrap. Everyone is going to be making there way into the theater for the main event. So once again, I'm Marvin McFadden, here with my friends from the movie Ravens. Have a good night and stayed tuned for the show!" The camera turned off and he set the mic down.

The six of them made their way down the carpet and into the theater, for the most nostalgic and memorable night of their lives.


	2. Best Costume

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the show. Unfortunately.... :)**

Chapter 2: Best Costume Design 

The guests had all arrived in the magnificent Kodak Theatre and began to make their way into the velvet red seats. As the gang took their assigned seats front and center Julian and Dixon joined them.

"What's up, you sons of bitches!" Dixon yelled before he took his seat. "How whack is this?" He gestured to the room around him. "We're at the Academy Awards! My movie! Man this is freakin'awesome!" He made a whooping sound and finally took his seat.

Brooke surveyed the room around her, scoping out the stars. "Oh, my gosh! There's Brangelina!" She squealed with delight. "I have to go talk to them! Be right back sweetie!" She said, turning to Julian. She quickly got up and went two rows behind them. The rest of them could hear her babbling away as she energetically conversed with the A-list couple. Julian smiled as he admired how outgoing and amazing Brooke was.

"So man, are we gonna party hard after this or what?" Dixon asked Lucas and Nathan, who were on either side of him.

"Sure man, whatever," Lucas replied in an uninterested tone, much like he did whenever Dixon spoke to him. He then looked over at Nathan and they just rolled their eyes in unison when they saw he was not looking.

* * *

A few moments later an announcement went on for everyone to take their seats, as the ceremony would be starting shortly. Brooke then returned with a huge smile across her face. "Oh my goodness, best moment of my life!" She proclaimed to her friends as she sat back down. "Brad told me to come talk to them again at the break. And Angelina said she loves my clothes! Can you believe it, Angelina Jolie! This is so a dream come true!" She said as she grabbed Julian, who was sitting next to her, in a fierce hug.

"That's awesome, sweetie!" He said as she took a deep breath. He then gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Oh," she said, turning to her left towards Nathan and Haley, "I called Samantha to tell her about my terrific convo with the famous couple, and I told her you said thank you for watching Jamie. He's doing fine. Watching Mommy and Daddy on tv."

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley said, smiling. Nathan also smiled at her.

Just then, the announcer came on stating, "Ladies and gentlemen. The 82nd Annual Academy Awards. With your host, John Stewart."

Everyone clapped and cheered when John took his place on stage.

"Good evening everyone." He began. "I want to start off the evening by thanking those who put this event together. Now, we're in a recession still, so if the food is served on cardboard and you can't use utensils, you know why."

The audience laughed. He went on with his introductory speech, making a few more jokes. Then after a few minutes he said, "Now it is time for the first award of the evening. Here to present it is Jake Gyllenhaal." He then went off into the wings as Jake stepped out, all smiles.

"Oh, yeah! Jake Gyllenhaal is giving me my award! How perfect is this night!" Brooke said, taking in all of her glory.

Haley, who was sitting next to her, looked at her worriedly. "Brooke, don't get your hopes up."

"What, you don't think I'm going to win?" she looked hurt by her close friend.

Haley tried to find something that would not offend Brooke. "No, it's not that. I just don't want you to get upset if someone else wins."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Brooke responded confidently." I have been through too much lately. I deserve this award."

As Jake Gyllenhaal was starting to announce the nominees, Brooke thought about the man next to her and why she should get the award, outside of the fact that her work on the costumes was fabulous, of course.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Eight months ago, Brooke thought that her life could not get any better. Her and Julian were getting pretty serious. Sam was a great girl. And her clothes were rocking more than ever, especially when it came to her costumes for the movie. It always seems in life that just when you think you have it all, everything spirals downward.

She was on the movie set when a very pregnant Peyton walked up to her.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. You're looking bigger by the minute!" She exclaimed and laughed at her expecting friend.

"Ha ha. Very funny Brooke," said Peyton dryly. "I was just working on the soundtrack with Haley and thought I'd stop by. Would you be able to stop by after and go over some wedding stuff?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted. I'll give you a call," she said happily, hugging her best friend as best she could with a large bump in between them.

"Great. Talk to you later," she said, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Lucas and she would be getting married in only five months.

Brooke started to work on one of Nathan's outfits (with a shirt) when Sam walked in, home from school.

"Hi honey, how was class?" she asked as soon as she heard her approaching. When she asked this she paused for a moment. She couldn't believe how motherly she sounded.

"It was okay. Mrs. Scott…well, Haley," she could never call her the latter at school, so she sometimes got mixed up, "she asked me to write a column for the school paper. Sort of telling my stories and sharing my poems and all that."

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Brooke said as she dropped the material in her hand to go hug her daughter.

"Thanks. Where's Julian? I wanna tell him the news too."

He's over there talking with Dixon, but he should be done soon," she replied.

They could hear Dixon yelling at the top of his lungs. "That's not my vision, man!" Julian just shook his head and began trying to explain something to him for what seemed to them to be the thousandth time, for he looked impatient.

"Maybe not," Brooke corrected herself upon seeing the two men.

However, a few moments later Julian shook his head in frustration and walked away toward his two favorite girls.

"Hey, pretty ladies," he said as he smiled at them both.

"Hey. What was that all about?" Brooke asked, pointing over to where Dixon was still standing, now arguing with Lucas.

" Oh Dixon? Yeah, he is just being a tyrant as usual. He wants there to be a musical number in the movie. So I called Lucas over to convince him that it was a stupid idea. And it doesn't seem to be going over so well." He looked over at the two men still arguing, Lucas trying to keep his cool.

"Well, Sam has some news that may cheer you up." Brooke said. Sam then told him what she had just told Brooke.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Julian responded. "And you should talk to Lucas if you ever need any writing advice."

"Ah, well Dixon wouldn't think so," Lucas said from behind him. Apparently their argument was over. Lucas just stood there in thought, his eyes squinted and his head shaking slowly. "I just don't understand him." Rage built up and his right hand was raised in anger. "He can't get it through his thick skull that the Ravens can not have a number with basketballs like in High School Musical.

"High School Musical's hot man!" Dixon yelled from the other side of the room. They all laughed.

"So Sam, I overheard about your new job. Congratulations. Let me know if you need any writing tips."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "Well, I should get going. I need to work on my first article. See you at home," she said to Brooke and left the room.

"Bye. I'll be at Peyton's tonight going over wedding plans, but I won't be home too late. I can pick us up something for dinner on my way home." Brooke said as she was walking out. It really scared her how much of a mother she was becoming.

"Okay," Sam said before exiting.

"Wedding plans?" Lucas asked interestedly. "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"No silly, you're the groom," Brooke responded and laughed.

Julian checked his watch. "We should get back to work," he said to Lucas. "Try to kick Dixon's head in or something." The two men laughed and he kissed Brooke lightly on the lips before they walked away. They both said "See you later," and Brooke replied with the same phrase.

Two hours later Brooke was over at Peyton and Lucas's. She had brought her big pink, lacey binder with her that had everything in it, from location down to napkin colors. Of course, Peyton did not approve of the binder's appearance at first, but she soon gave in.

"So, we have a lot of work to do, Missy," she said as soon as the bride-and-mother-to-be opened the door.

Peyton groaned. "I knew I should have asked Haley to be my maid of honor," she said.

"O, don't be silly you'll love what I have planned.," she took a seat at the kitchen table. "Ok, I was thinking outside at night. We could have the reception under a canopy, with lots of candles around."

Peyton had to admit, she really liked the idea. "Brooke, that sounds really nice. Did you talk to the place about it?"

"Yeah, I checked with them and it works. Now, caterers and music."

"I want Mia to sing," Peyton chimed in as soon as it was brought up.

"Say no more, already talked to her about it, and she is on board." she said proudly. "I also talked to Karen, and she is willing to cater. She just needs helpers."

"Awesome, Brooke! Thank you."

"No problem, P. Sawyer." Brooke replied, checking off items from a list for the event. "But, I do need to borrow Lucas for one last round of mattress tag."

"What?" The blonde one exclaimed.

"Kidding!" Both women laughed. Then they continued to talk in length about bridesmaids dresses, flowers, invitations, and any other wedding topic imaginable. It took a grand total of around three hours.

After she left Brooke was walking to her car with dinner for her and Sam when a man approached her. He was about six feet tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had light skin and appeared to be in his mid forties. Brooke had never seen him before in her life.

"Excuse me," he said in a harsh voice. "Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. She was a little afraid.

"I'm Ted Walker. I'm Samantha Walker's father." His tone did not exactly scream friendliness. "I have been wanting to find her for a while now. I saw her with you earlier today. Ms. Davis," he continued, and in a command more than a wish, he finished, "I want to get my daughter back."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

When Brooke snapped back to the present, she could hear Jake saying, "and the Oscar goes to…". As he opened the envelope, Brooke's heart started to race. Nerves pulsed through her body. Her breathing became uneven as she held onto Julian's hand. Then she heard her name.

"Brooke Davis, Ravens!", Jake announced, and she let go of the breath she had just begun to hold. She screamed and jumped up, hugging and kissing Julian. Then she raced toward the stage and took the arm of the man who was there to escort her. She walked the rest of the way to Jake, who was holding her statue. Jake kissed her on the cheek, and handed her the award. She then approached the mic to begin her acceptance speech.

"O, wow," she said, on the verge of tears. She examined the golden statue in her hand and sighed. "This is amazing. I have been through a lot in my life, so it's beyond my wildest dreams to get recognized like this for doing what I love more than anything. Um," she continued, catching her breathe. " I would like to thank all of my friends, without whom I would have never survived high school or beyond. They're my family, and I love them to death. I would like to especially acknowledge my dear friend Lucas, whose idea to share our story brought us here tonight. And without him, the world would not know just what amazing people Tree Hill has. I would also like to thank my marvelous boyfriend Julian, who has seen me at my worst and my best, and loves me no matter what." She smiled over at him. "I also want to give a shout out to my daughter Sam, whom I would do anything for. And lastly," the instrumental music cued, noting that she was out of time. "Wait, wait!" she waved at the orchestra down in the continued to play, so Brooke spoke quicker. "Lastly, I want to thank my mother. Without her I would definitely not be the strong, independent woman that I am today." This thank you was spoken in a harsh tone, but the words rung true to those who knew Brooke the best.

Brooke then smiled and giggled. "Okay, that's it! Thank you everybody and have a great night!" She stepped away from the mic and exited stage right with a man escorting her once again and Jake on her other side. The rest of the group sat there and smiled, happy for their friend. The night was young, and much more was yet to come.


End file.
